Venus Sagiri
Summary Venus Sagiri is a shy and adventurous girl, she used to lead a club in her old school known as the "Adventurers", in which, her and the club would go on small adventures around the school, the club only had 5 members, which was the minimum. After "Mr.God" became bored with the universe and randomized things she gained the ability to absorb energy, this power earned her a spot in The Association of Powerful Beings. She is able to absorb energy from any source and has enhanced strenght and durability. She is in the High-S classroom as she is their trump card during battles. Despite being the strongest S-Class, Venus is actually scared of going into fights even though her power allows her to absorb attacks and add it to her own power. She gets anxious whenever she believes someone might get hurt because she is not able to completely protect them. Venus lacks confidence in battle and always blames herself for mistakes. Venus also broung over her club from her previous school to the association and 2 others joined, those 2 others being Triton Smith and Rose, who ended up becomming her best friends. Luckily, the association did not have a minimum on the ammount of students that must be in a club since they weren't very serious about it, anyone could create a club. Venus and her club members talk alot and they are always together, they are the people she lives for. Appearance Venus' appears as a small girl with a body girls are jealous of. She possesses a perfect hour glass figure with breast bigger than a girl her size should have and light brown hair with black and darker brown stripes. A very noticeable feature about her is her eyepatch she wheres due to her other eye actually being blinded by an event in her early life when a bully switched the content of her eye drops in her bag with bleach. This event effected her extremely and caused her to lose vision in her left eye. Venus does not like the attention her body gets her, she often hides her appearance with a sweater and casual clothes underneath. After gaining her powers she stayed exactly the same in appearance but her eye turned to rainbow and also now has a rainbow aura around her depending on how much energy she has storred up. Venus' often wishes she could look "normal". Personality Extremely shy. Venus is really bad at social interactions and is very awkward around people she does not know. On the outside she appears to others as your average shy girl, nice but not very talkative, doing things with as little communication or interaction as possible. To those who know her however, she has a pretty complex personality. She is very kind and gentle and is actually pretty confident in her self when she's around people she knows, likes to make others laugh and enjoys inside jokes quite alot and also can even be a bit of a teaser, along with really like soda for some reason. Venus is also insecure and possessive. She always feels as if others are talking about her and if she does not like when other people have long conversations wtih her friends, and will get jealous. Sometimes she will only want her friends to be with her and will feel lonely and betrayed otherwise. Despite being the strongest person in her class she does not brag and often considers others to be better than her, saying she is only strong because of other people's energy. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Name: Venus Sagiri, (Venus Smith (Post-Timeskip)), "Dumb Bitch" by some classmates, "One Eyed Girl" by some enemies Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female Age: 16-22 by end of series. 70 as seen post-timeskip (25 physically). Classification: Super Human Date of Birth: February 17th Height: 5'0 Eye Color: Rainbow Hair Color: Brown with black and light brown stripes. Hobbies: Venus hangs out with friends almost all of the time, but other than that, she has a job at an animal store and also enjoys reading manga. Values: Her 2 best friends. Likes: '''Loves hanging out with her friends and is obsessed with both of them. Really enjoys manga and anime and claims to be obsessed, even calling herself a weeb. Enjoys jokes and likes to laugh. Often has battles with some of her friends to get stronger. '''Dislikes: Venus dislikes people standing over her and being surrounded. She is scared of the dark and has fears of social interaction, the closet, death, and her friends leaving her. Venus also has a strong dislike for people like Junia and often gets into fights with her. Marital Status: '''Single. Married to Triton and Rose (Post-Timeskip) '''Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings, The Adventure Club, Triton Fan Club, and the Anime Club Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, Higher with absorption | At least 5-A, Higher with absorption | At least 4-B, Higher with absorption | At least 3-B, Higher with absorption Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Her best and most importantly ability, which allows her to do most of the other things on this list of powers. She is able to absorb an attack from anything as long as it isnt way stronger than her and turn it into energy she can use for alot of different things. She can also absorb energy from touching a person.), Power Nullification via Absorption (Can suck the energy out of a person with a touch), Power Absorption (Can mimic attacks via absorbing them.), Statistics Reduction via Power Nullification Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Varies. As long as she is able to think, she can heal wounds using energy storred inside of her from absorption.), Immortality (2 and Potentially 3.), Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger the more she absorbs, but gets weaker as she lets out the energy she has absorbed.), Aura (Has a rainbow colored aura around her that gets bigger and stronger depending on how much energy she has storred, this aura can be used in alot of ways.), Energy Projection (Can shoot out the energy she absorbed as a beam of highly condensed energy.), Healing (Can use the energy she absorbed to heal others or herself.), Power Bestowal (Can transfer energy to objects and other people.), Flight (Can use energy to fly.), Forcefield Creation (Can create an absorption barrier.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with energy), Life Manipulation (Can make things grow with energy.), Resistance to Power Nullification (Has a psychic forcefield that protects her from people getting rid of her energy or absorption abilities.), Regeneration Negation (Her regeneration is not natural so it can't be negated by most regeneration negating powers/abilities.), Telekinesis (For some reason espers can't lift her into the air.) and Extreme Pain Tolerance (Shrugs off pain such as getting chopped in halve.) '||||| 'All previous powers enhanced plus Martial Arts (Learned alot of boxing from Triton and h2h combat from Rose.), Body Control (Figured out how to morf her body into different shapes using her energy.), Transmutation (Can make objects into different things with her energy.), and Matter Manipulation with her energy. '||||| 'All previous powers enhanced plus Thread Manipulation (Can turn her energy in to powerful sharp threads that pierce through enemies and Danmaku (Can fire out an extreme ammount energy projectiles in a spherical explosion). '||||| 'All previous powers greatly enhanced. 'Attack Potency: At least Small Country Level '''(Is superior to everyone in the S-Class, including Triton and Ellion. Can somewhat compete with Rose. Punched Junia so hard it put a hole through her. Flicked a mountain into orbit.), '''Higher with absorption (After absorbing the energy from a few people she claimed to be vastly superior to herself and one-shot someone who was previously stronger than her.) | At least Large Planet Level '''(Can trade hits with Rose. Way stronger than Triton who claims she would 1-shot him.), '''Higher with absorption | At least Solar System Level '''(Got in a fight with Junia and ended up winning. (She did not have "The God Slayer")), '''higher '''with absorption | Atleast '''Multi-Galaxy Level (Matched Rose. Way stronger than most classmates.) Speed: Massively FTL '''(Blitzed Ellion and Leo), '''Higher with absorption | At least Massively FTL (Can dodge some of Rose's attacks. Blitzed the entire class in a race, although she did admit she had a little bit of extra energy in her at the time.), Higher with absorption | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Junia.), Higher with absorption | At least Massively FTL+ '(Far faster that before. Can fight evenly with Rose.) 'Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, Higher with absorption''' | At least '''Large Planet Class, Higher with absorption | At least Solar System Class, Higher with absorption''' | At least '''Multi-Galaxy Class, Higher with absorption Durability: At least Small Country Level (Superior to that of everyone in her class. Was unaware that Ellion even attacked her. Can take a few hits from Rose.), Higher with absorption | At least Large Planet Level (Can trade hits with Rose. Superior to before.), Higher with absorption | Solar System Level '(Can easily take hits from Junia.) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy '(Can fight evenly with Rose and tank hits from her.) '''Stamina: Limitless as long as she has energy. (She is like a battery.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her Eyedrops which enhance her vision, uses this almost always before a fight. Intelligence: Genius (She does not like to admit it, but she is extremely smart. Knows how to box and is extremely skilled in h2h combat and has developed her own style. Is really good at improvising and is a master strategist. Often uses her powers in incredible ways that confuse and outsmart enemies. Knows alot about space and biology from learning from Triton. The Association provides extremely high level classes and she has all 100s in them. Has an IQ of 169.) Weaknesses: Not very confident in herself which leads to her taking longer to take action during battle. Her power absorption has an unknown limit but she does not know what it is. She can not absorb attacks that would 1 shot her. If her Aura becomes too big it will start consuming her. She will explode if she takes in too much energy and goes over her limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soon. Key: Age 17 | Age 20 | Age 22 | Post-Timeskip (Age 70) Note: Names in red are characters i've also made and will be adding to this site soon. You are free to edit any mistakes you find, im sure I made alot! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users